VIERNES 13
by ELYKA TATEGAMI
Summary: Un misterio, un viaje, algo raro en San Juan. LEAN SI QUIEREN.


**YO: bueno esto esta inpirado en una de las canciones de Vico c.**

**TSUBASA: ¿es uno de tus cantantes favoritos, cierto?.**

**YO: si, pero olvide ponerlo en mi perrfil, luego lo hago.**

**REIJI: beyblade, no le pertenece a la utora, tampoco los personajes, solo sus OC.**

**YO: COMENCEMOS.**

**VIERNES 13.**

**Kyoya´s Pov**

Era una tarde nublada, los adornos de halowen**(o como sea que se escriba)**donde quiera estaban. Yo esperando ese dia por meses, pero aunque no lo parecia mucho, yo estaba esperando el famoso dia de viernes 13.

Ryo, nos habia regalado unos pasajes a San Juan, en America . Ya habiamos llegado al aeropuerto, para poder tomrar el avión hacia America, solo seria un viaje sensillo, un viaje para tomarnos unas vacaciones y descansar. Ginga queria que su padre nos acompañe, pero se negó, asique e

ramos, Ginga, Benkei, Madoka, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Kenta, Ryuga y yo.

Subimos al avión e inmediatamente logramos llegar sin espera. Comenzamos a explorar, pero habia algo bien raro en San Juan, yo me pregunte. ¿Y las personas donde están?. San Juan, estaba demasiado vasio, ademas me sentia bien frio. Se veia a las personas, como si de algo escapaban, el grupo poco a poco se ebaporaban, mi novia, Hikaru, me pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-.

-Olvidalo, nos bamos a casa-.

Fuimos al auto que nos dejo Ryo, pero al llegar...ya no estaba, el chofer estaba tirado en el piso. "esto es raro, esto no es broma, lo rovaron.¿Quién pudo ser ese?. Tal vez un personaje de viernes 13", pensé, sorprendido.

Caminamos un buen rato, el dia paso rápido, estaba obscureciento, no lo negava estaba preocupado, no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando. Se escucho un ruido espantoso, corrimos desesperados, llegamos a un cuartel, lo que vi no lo pude creer, los guardias estaban tiradon en el piso, como si fuera parte de un hechizo.

Se hiso de noche, las horas pasaban, era casi de madrugada. Hikaru insistió que llamara a la operadora, llamo, contesto, pero que extraño, se escuchaba como si recibiera algun daño.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-

Asi se escuchaba.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-

Y volvia y gritaba.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-

Alguien contesto.

-Preparate, que por ahi voy yo- dijo una voz aguda.

No podia, no lo creia, no resistia, mi corazon a cien millas latia. Corrimos desesperadamente de alli, cuando una voz dijo.

-¿Dónde vas, Tategami Kyoya-.

-"Oh, por dios"-asi pensé yo.

Jeyzon**(yo lo escribo asi, si ustedes saben como me lo dicen, gracias)**llego y mi vida se fue. Los otros desaparecidos están, primero fue Manhattan y ahora San Juan.

El hombre nos persiguio hasta un castillo, y yo le dije.

-Corre suave, cantepillo(1)-dije.

Mi novia, cansada se fatigo, y ahi fue que Jeyzon nos avacoro(alcanzo). Yo muy valiente, le saque una navaja y el me saco una coleccion de espadas, asique vine y le saque una pistola y el me saco dos ametralladora, dijo que pusiera las manos arriva, para llevarnos hasta su guarida. Llegamos, cuando la luz fue prendida, vi a Ginga amarrado en una silla, Tsubasa estaba en una hoya, Jeyzon lo iba a cocinar con cebolla. Yo le pegunte.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con migo?-.

-Yo quiero hacer un duo con tigo-me contesto, Jeyzon es el mejor y no lo niego, a ese no lo pueden parar ni con fuego, es un buen blader y no me abochorno.

-No seas hipócrita y metete en el horno-.

Mi novia, que ya no le gustaba el juego, le dio una dura patada por el..., callo adolorido, casi gritando. Con disimulo nos fuimos escapando,y cuando Jeyzon de cuenta se dio, se paro, para que te cuento yo. En su mano tenia un machete y su izquierda un 3-cincuenta y siete. Bueno, patitas para que las quiero, tenemos que correr continentes enteros.

¿Cuántas millas corrimos?. Yo no losé, lo que se es que llegamos al "Jouseph-café", donde fuimos al llegar del aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos, las chicas bailando, los chicos bebiendo, los guardias velando, nosotros corriendo, y cuando Jeyzon alli llego, ahi cuando el lio fue que empezó. A un guardia le hiso la figura cuatro y lo puso a llorar por un rato, y a otro que quiso ser bien guapo, al ver a Jeyzon se puso pato...

Nosotros, todos rodeamos al tip y lo amarramos con los cables del equipo, le tiramos un galon de agua por ensima y bye, bye, Jeyzon llego tu dia. Alli pude ver a los otros a salvo, y nos fuimos alegres, relajados, pero aun yo sigo escuchando la vos que me confieza lo siguiente.

-Y a nos veremos, asique prepárate-dijo...

**YO: eso fue raro, no les parece.**

**Kyoya: me hiciste ver como un covarde.**

**YO: lo siento, no fue mi intención.**

**Kyoya: olvidado.**

**yo: bueno el que quiera decirme que fue raro y sin ningun sentido, un REVIEW.**

**(1):lo escuche de mi hermano, me lo dijo una vez que estabamos corriendo, textuales palabras"corre suave cantepilla", no se lo que exactamente signifique.**

**ADIOS!**


End file.
